


Dorks in Love

by lolitasollux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitasollux/pseuds/lolitasollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave goes to see John for his prom. Some Sollux/Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Homestuck gift exchange gift for tumblr user pliny-the-ill. I really hope you like it :3

Dave looked out the window of the moving vehicle. He wasn’t too much farther away from John’s house. Him and John had started dating quite a while ago, but they rarely got to see each other. This time, Dave was going to stay the night also, as he was traveling quite some ways just for John’s lame-ass school prom. If they lived closer Dave may have suggested they do something else, as school dances almost always suck, but Dave barely got to see John s he was going to take any offer he got. Even if it meant going to prom.

Okay, so the drive wasn’t really as bad as Dave had made it out to be, as the Striders had recently moved closer to John, because Bro’s business was expanding or some shit and also there is a limit on how many sex toys you can own in Texas so- Dave stopped that thought right there and shivered. He told himself he didn’t care why they moved. He was definitely way closer to John than before, so it is not like he could complain.

After not too much longer the car came to a stop. Dave looked up at the house in front of him. It was definitely a nice sized house, much larger than the apartment Dave was used to. Dave grabbed his bag and was about to get out of the vehicle was his brother tapped his arm with his knuckles and said something about expecting pictures. Dave wished he could’ve driven up instead of having Bro drive him, but they only had one car and even if that wasn’t a problem, Dave put off getting his license longer than he should have. He can’t even really say he did it for irony. It was more so out of laziness. Not to say he was lazy, but things really do go past you when you have a comic to update and a brother to strife.

Dave walked up to the front door and didn’t even have to knock. John opened the door and took the blonde into a big hug and kissed him.

“Woah, easy tiger. Aren’t you even going to invite me in first. Or even say hello. Gosh,” Dave said, smirking. John quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s bag and held the door open for him.

Dave noticed that not only the size, but also the complete look of the inside of the house was extremely different from the Strider Household. It was tidy and well decorated. Where dave would see puppets and swords in his home, he spotted shelves full of movies and tableware in John’s. Not only did it seem they had complete sets of tableware, but their fridge and pantries seemed to be filled with ingredients to make actual dishes, well, that and cake mix, opposed to the Strider’s nightly take-out.

“So, um, I was thinking since we don’t have to be there until later tonight, you would maybe want to go to the mall? Like a date?” John interrupted Dave’s thinking nervously. The truth is, even though they had been going out for awhile, they barely saw each other outside of Skype so they were a bit awkward around each other still, but mostly just John.

“Sure thing,” Dave responded. “Sounds rad.”

They left not long after that. The mall wasn’t the largest either of them had ever seen, but they were just there to hang out really, so it didn’t really matter to either of them.

After walking around for a bit hand-in-hand, not doing much but enjoying eachothers company, they stopped at the cafe inside of the bookstore. John was pretty sure Dave made his order over complicated on purpose. The barista, John thought his name tag said something strange like Karkat but he didn’t get a good glance at it, that had been taking their orders looked pretty pissed about it. He had giving up listening about halfway into Dave’s order and the other barista, Sollux, took up our case, not before consoling the first barista with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Sollux took Dave’s order with ease. The blonde looked a bit taken back, and John’s pretty sure that confirmed his suspicion that Dave was making his order so complicated on purpose. John laughed at the thought to himself and ordered something that was actually on the menu. Dave paid and the two sat and waited for their coffee. The wait honestly was nothing too long, as there was nearly no one else in the small coffee shop.

After drinking their coffee the two walked around some more, wincing at the prices on most of the price tags they did lazily flip over to look at. Neither of them were really shopping though, really they just walked around with little purpose other than savoring every moment they had together. When they did finally leave, it wasn’t without sitting on in storytime in the bookstore first.

Back at John’s house the two donned some fancier attire and prepared for the prom that was not too far ahead in their future. Dave was still dreading the idea, but John was excited and that made him happy.

Dave emerged into the room where John was standing, straightening his jacket. Dave grabbed the other boys hand, knelt down, kissed it, and mumbled something about how he would always be John’s knight in shining armor.

John blushed. “What was that you just said?” He asked.

“You look absolutely beautiful, John,” Dave replied.

“That’s not what I meant, you goof.”

Dave laughed. “I know. I also think you are the only person I know who can say the word ‘goof’ outloud completely seriously.”

The two talked a bit more before deciding they should probably leave soon. Dave protested at first, saying he didn’t want to get there too early or anything, but John has always been one for punctuality and if there is one thing or person Dave can’t argue with, it’s John.

When they arrived they were definitely within the first few groups of people showing up. The two walked inside arm-in-arm. They got a few glances from other students, but neither of the two paid any attention to it. The night consisted mostly of John getting Dave to dance, which if you are wondering, ended up being quite a bit more often than Dave had really planned on letting happen. The entire thing went by in a blur and before they knew it the night was coming to a close. During the final dance of the night, John was the first to break and kissed Dave right on the lips in front of everyone. Dave kissed him back, but silently hoped he would’ve broken sooner, because it was, in fact, John’s idea not to kiss while at the event.

Once home, John suggested a movie, and Dave agreed, knowing they wouldn’t pay too much attention to it anyways. The two put on their nightclothes and John put in the DVD. Dave was still unaware of even the title, as he hadn’t even waited until the trailers were over to turn his body to John and look him in the eyes for a few seconds before pressing their lips together.

Dave’s lips moved more expertly than John’s, who didn’t quite know what to do with his hands and was depending on Dave to guide him in the right direction. After not long though,  John picked up some of the things the other boy was doing and was able to keep up with Dave to some extent. As time passed though, even Dave got less careful with his movements and was just kissing John sloppily and holding on to him. When they pulled away a good chunk of the movie had gone by and they saw each other for who they really were in that moment, two blushing teenagers catching their breath after sloppy makeouts. And that’s exactly who they were going to stay for so, so much longer. And when they were no longer that, they would be adults, out in the real world, still holding onto the one they loved the most even in their teen years.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :3 my tumblr is eriidan-ampora.tumblr.com


End file.
